


The Last Fight

by LeighhVanMonroeXx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Blow Jobs, Caring, Clintasha - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Love, Minor Injuries, Missions, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret family, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighhVanMonroeXx/pseuds/LeighhVanMonroeXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are we doing, Tasha?” He asked quietly. The spy turned to him and tilted her head slightly. “We can’t keep doing this…risking our lives when we have two kids.” Clint ran a hand through his hair and stood up, making quick work of undressing himself. He didn’t seem to have as many injuries as she had this time. <br/>“What are you suggesting?” Natasha asked, watching as he headed towards the bathroom. Clint turned to her and sighed softly. <br/>“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” With that, he closed the door, leaving Natasha in a stunned silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my lovelies!
> 
> I really cannot believe that this is my first ever Clintasha piece! I've only shipped it for three years! (as of 2015) I wrote this piece out of denial at Age of Ultron, which was essentially a massive 'fuck you' to Clintasha fans everywhere. Besides my moaning about that, I did actually love the movie! 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope that you enjoy this one, hopefully more to come c:

The aftermath of a mission always revealed how much of a strain it put on their bodies. Whilst they were fighting, everything felt right: injuries never seemed to hurt, muscles never seemed to ache. It was only when they returned to the safe house that everything felt wrong. It felt like they had been hit by a runaway freight train as soon as the door shut behind them. Natasha always thought that it was because behind closed doors, they could show their weaknesses. They wouldn’t judge each other or ridicule, instead, they would help each other out. That was what close friends did. Clint was more than a partner to Natasha. He was her closest friend, the only true one she had ever really had and that really came to show at times like this. 

Natasha let out a soft whimper as she slowly and carefully peeled herself out of her cat suit, biting down on her lip as she tried not to catch the dozens of cuts and other injuries that she had received from this mission. It was always worse when her uniform got caught in the wound. She knew she had to remove it but touching the wounds usually proved to be an agonizing challenge in itself. The spy let out a soft sigh once the task was done and immediately headed into the small bathroom, locking herself inside. A shower was always the only thing on her mind after completing a mission. It was a chance to get rid of all the dirt and dried blood, clean up her wounds and wash herself clean. Natasha always had the water hotter than she could physically stand, letting it turn her pale skin a bright shade of red. It meant that she was clean, that all the dirtiness and filth of what she had just done was getting washed away. Of course, the hot water burnt when it came into contact with her wounds, but the burn meant that it was getting clean. That was what she told herself anyway. After ensuring that every single inch of herself was clean, Natasha stepped out and wrapped herself in one of the towels, using her right forearm to wipe the condensation off the mirror. She examined herself silently for a little while before sighing softly. She never liked seeing wounds covering her face. They were not as easy to hide as ones on the rest of her body were. The slashes and bruises across her face always seemed to take something away from her. The more and more she saw the injuries and scars, the less attractive she felt. 

The spy eventually came out of the bathroom, figuring that Clint would have wanted to use it. She could hear him in the lounge area on his phone. She could have chosen to sit and listen to the conversation, but chose to give him some privacy. It was clearly important, Clint was never the one to make the calls back to SHIELD after the missions it was always Natasha. She guessed that he was telling someone he cared about that he was safe before turning off his hearing aids and getting ready to rest up before the flight home. Natasha sat down on the bed, sending Maria Hill a text message to inform that the mission had been a success and they were both safe. After that, she sighed softly and lay back on the bed, smiling over at Clint once he appeared in the doorway. He still had his hearing aid in, no need for sign language yet. 

“Are you alright?” She asked softly. 

Clint looked over at her and nodded softly. “Pretty sure I’ll live.” He gave her his usual small smile and stepped into the room. “What about you? You took a few nasty hits back there. You need any stitches?” Natasha shook her head. “Bandaging.” She nodded softly. With that, Clint opened up the closet and pulled out a small medical box. All of their safe houses came equipped with them for situations like this. The two of them liked to be prepared for the worst. That was just the way it was working in the field, they had to make sure that they hoped for the best but expected the worst. He opened the small green box and took out a small roll of bandages. Natasha stood up and dropped the towel, revealing the rather nasty wound to her side. 

“Christ, Tasha…” Clint looked up at her, concern etched over his face. “Are you sure you’re alright with that?” Natasha just nodded softly. 

“It’s just a scratch. I’ve had worse.” She replied. Clint nodded softly and started to work on bandaging up her midsection. There was just pure silence in the room as he worked the bandage around her carefully. It always amazed Natasha when she watched him do this. She had watched his hands take apart dozens of weapons, watched him work his bow with expert precision all these years and seen him fight with such strength and aggression. Yet when he was around her, his hands were always gentle and caring, he was always so careful not to hurt her. He was still focusing on making sure the bandage wasn’t too tight when Natasha eventually spoke up. 

“Who was on the phone?” She asked quietly. He looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

“Just telling Stark that we were safe and we’d be on the plane home tomorrow. He said the kids have been good as gold…then he said something about Cody blowing up things in the lab.” Clint replied, tying off the bandage. Natasha smiled down at him and rolled her eyes. 

“I thought we told Tony not to let James in his lab?” The redhead sat down on the side of the bed and looked across at him. 

“We did. We also told him not to let Eva attempt to hack into his computers again. For a kid, she definitely has her mother’s brains.” He smirked, shuffling a little closer to her. Natasha smiled and nodded softly. The kids were fine, that was all that mattered. It had taken Clint and Natasha a long time to tell the others about their children, ten years to be exact. It still remained off SHIELD’s record, but Fury knew, as did some of the others. Tony had said something about it now being clear where Natasha had vanished to those two times she was off for nine months. Hell, it had taken Clint and Natasha a longer time to consider having children. It was harder on Natasha having to make the decision to have her sterilization procedure reverse. After all this time, she was not sure that it would work and she knew that there was a high chance it would fail. Plus, there was the added risk of something happening on a mission. It just meant that she had to make sure to take protection with her. But they were happy now. They had been married for just over seven years now with two healthy children. Cody was ten now and Eva was six. After another moment of silence, it was Clint who broke it this time. 

“What are we doing, Tasha?” He asked quietly. The spy turned to him and tilted her head slightly. “We can’t keep doing this…risking our lives when we have two kids.” Clint ran a hand through his hair and stood up, making quick work of undressing himself. He didn’t seem to have as many injuries as she had this time. 

“What are you suggesting?” Natasha asked, watching as he headed towards the bathroom. Clint turned to her and sighed softly. 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” With that, he closed the door, leaving Natasha in a stunned silence. They had spoken about this many times, some of the times it ended in the two of them fighting. Clint would say that he was ready to hang up his bow for good, Natasha would say that she wasn’t. Sometimes, something harsh would slip out. She remembered during one fight just after Eva was born they’d been having this argument and Clint told her that she was selfish and unfit to be a mother for putting her career before their kids. Natasha had stormed out of the house after that and had spent the night outside on the porch after that. Clint had come out around midnight and apologised. She knew that he had a point, both herself and Clint had grown up as orphans and did not want their children to grow up the same, Natasha especially. Some nights she had terrible nightmares about her daughter being forced to grow up in the Red Room the way that she was. She would wake up screaming and crying and would have to go and spend the rest of the night sitting in the small armchair in Eva’s bedroom. It broke her heart to think of her suffering like that. Natasha looked up when she heard the lock click on the bathroom door and watched the handle move as Clint stepped out, a plain white towel wrapped around his waist. Natasha admired the view of her husband for a moment before giving him a small smile. Clint closed the bathroom door and started drying himself off. The redhead had reclined back on the bed and was watching him with a lazy smile. 

“See something you like?” Clint winked at her, throwing the towel over to her. Natasha smirked and rolled onto her side, being careful not to apply too much weight to her wound. 

“I was just thinking…we haven’t really had any alone time for a while.” Clint immediately knew what that smirk on her lips meant and returned in, stepping over to the side of the bed. 

“Huh, you’re right.” He knelt on the bed and carefully rolled her onto her back. The archer hooked her legs and pulled her down towards him, eliciting a soft giggle from Natasha. He could now rest between her legs, leaned down to press a soft and loving kiss against her lips. Natasha’s lips were always so soft. Clint lived for her kisses at times like this, never wanting to be apart from her again. Her arms had wrapped around him, fingertips gently tracing over the curves and contours of his back, getting familiar with those beautiful muscles. Natasha had always admired Clint’s body: strong, well-built and powerful. He was perfect in her eyes. She loved the way he shivered beneath his touch. She tilted her head up for a moment to break away from this kiss.

“Okay.” Natasha spoke softly, a confused look coming over Clint’s face. 

“Okay?” He echoed. The redhead sat up slightly, forcing Clint to sit back on his knees. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately about my future. If we carry on the way we are…you said it yourself, Clint, today was a close call. I don’t want the next call home to be telling the kids that we aren’t coming home.” Natasha reached out and laced her fingers together with his. “I want this to be our last fight. I want to go home to the kids and be a family.” She gave him a soft smile and looked up at him. Clint looked almost speechless, some part of the redhead thinking that this was going to turn into an ‘I told you so’ moment. Instead, he pressed his lips to her own again, giving her a passionate kiss. 

“Do you mean it, Tasha?” He asked softly. 

“I do, Clint. I really mean it.” Natasha wrapped her arms around him again, resting her head on his chest. His strong arms moved to wrap around her in a warm embrace. The two of them stayed there in silence for a little while before Clint chuckled softly. Natasha looked up at him and tilted her head. “Something funny?” Clint was smirking at her. 

“I wasn’t going to say it, but I told you so.” His smirk was so arrogant that Natasha felt he deserved a gentle nudge in the stomach. “Ow! Hey, I’m glad you’ve finally said yes. What made you change your mind? This isn’t the first time we’ve barely made it out.” 

“That’s just the thing, Clint. How many more close calls can we have? I can’t risk anymore.” Natasha replied softly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Fury won’t like it.” 

“Fury doesn’t have a say in the matter. We’re doing this for our family. He should respect that.” 

They just sat there for a moment, locked in a loving gaze. Clint’s smile softened as he reached out to stroke Natasha’s cheek. She leaned into his touch and smiled softly back at him. 

“Have I ever told you that I adore you, Tasha?”

“Maybe once or twice.” The spy smirked, leaning in to press a loving kiss to his lips. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her. Natasha knew that this was the right choice to make. It was going to be hard adjusting to a life without espionage and a life where she was able to finally relax, stop looking over her shoulder. She remembered all those years ago when her and Clint had decided to have children. She was so happy when she found out that she was pregnant, but those nine months that she was unable to work had been unbearably boring. All she could really do was relax and it was hard. After spending nearly every day of her life fighting and working, switching off was just impossible. It had been a little easier when she was pregnant with Eva, but she was still a little unsettled. Natasha knew that it would take a lot of time and adjustment, but her children and her husband were the most important things in her life right now. She wanted nothing more than to actually have a future with them and if she carried on with these missions – if they carried on with these missions – then there wouldn’t be a future to be had. 

Clint smiled against her lips and lay her down again, his lips moving to kiss gently at her neck. “You’re right, Tasha…” He moaned softly against her skin. “It really has been a while since we’ve had alone time like this. I can’t make you scream out like I used to at home anymore.” Natasha could feel his smile turn into a smirk at that comment. 

“Wouldn’t want the kids walking in on us, would we?” Natasha replied with a little smirk of her own. One of Clint’s big hands reached up and captured her wrists, easily holding both of them in a firm grip as he bit at her neck a little bit, just enough to make Natasha gasp. 

“Good job we’re all alone then…because I have really missed your screams…all those noises you make when I fuck you, Tasha…” His voice was more like a growl now as he sucked and bit at the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving several little purple marks in his path. As his kisses trailed down to her collarbone, Natasha found herself moaning and mewling softly, desperate to feel more. Of course they were still intimate at home, but they had to be quiet about it at fear of waking up their children. The only time they really got to fuck until they screamed at home was when the kids were at a friend’s house or at school and they had the day off, which was all too rare. Missions were usually a sure fire way to get some quality time together, regarding everything went according to plan and they were not too hurt. Natasha loved it when Clint got like this, the way he promised to make her scream sent shivers down her spine and heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. The spy arched her back sharply and let out a loud gasp as his tongue twirled around her right nipple, lips closing around the little nub to suck hard. He had Natasha crying out within moments, her chest pushing up into his face, aching for more. Clint used his free hand to reach up and grasp her left breast, squeezing and palming before taking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling, twisting and pulling it to a hard peak. The Black Widow was shuddering softly, the wetness between her legs becoming harder and harder to ignore. As he switched sides, a low growl left Clint then that familiar smirk appeared on his lips. He muttered something to her, but Natasha was too lost in this ecstasy to listen to him. The world vanished for a moment, right now it was just her and Clint, no fighting, no dying, and no threats. Just the man she loved more than life itself making her wetter and wetter by the second. 

Once Clint was satisfied with his work, he dragged his tongue down to her stomach where the bandage had missed, his calloused fingertips running over the bumps where her ribs pressed against the bandage. He ran his tongue over the area where her naval dipped, making her squirm and giggle a little. Back in the Red Room, Natasha had been taught to overcome little things like this, but something about Clint always brought them back. He had let go of her wrists by now, strong hands parting her thighs. The noise that left the archer was barely human. A deep, animalistic growl as he ran his fingers over her soaking slit. 

“So fucking wet for me, Tasha…” Clint leaned down and pressed a kiss to her clit, the redhead above him shuddered softly. He move his head a little, dragging his tongue up her slit painfully slowly. It actually made Natasha whimper softly at how slow he was being. 

“Fuck…please don’t tease me…” The spy moaned, her hips bucking against his tongue a little bit.

“Happy to comply.” That fucking smirk again. Sometimes Natasha actually wanted to slap it off him, but that thought was quickly shattered when he locked his lips around her clit and sucked hard, his tongue dancing around the sensitive bundle of nerves. The Black Widow cried out, rising up from the bed, completely uncaring about straining her wound now. She rested back, leaning on her elbows so she could watch him, one hand tangling in his short locks. It was not long until he had her hips rocking against his tongue and swearing above him in Russian. He loved it when Natasha came undone like this, so desperate and wanton, all at his doing. Clint brought one hand up, running his fingers over her wetness before pushing one long, calloused finger inside her. Natasha cried out softly before biting down on her lip, her hips now moving in time with the rhythm he created. Before Natasha could even figure out what was going on now, he slid another inside her, then another. That was when she lost it. She could feel that familiar tingling heat building in the pit of her stomach, she began panting and whimpering, pleading out his name. 

“Clint..! Fuck! Please!” Natasha cried out, a soft scream of utter bliss leaving her as his fingers pushed hard against her sweet spot, pushing her over the edge. His fingers continued moving, helping her ride out her orgasm before he sat upright and collected her into his arms, licking his fingers clean before he rubbed her back gently. Natasha had been a little taken back, her head falling back against his shoulder.

“Best orgasm I’ve had for a damn long time…” She panted softly. Clint felt so fucking proud of himself right now but had very little time to celebrate. The archer soon found himself on his back with Natasha kneeling between his legs. One thing he had never gotten used to was how quick she was. It was scary at times just how fast she worked, but when it mattered, she was slow, like he knew she was going to be now.

“Tasha, you don’t-“ He was quickly interrupted by her finger being placed on his lips. 

“I want to.” She gave him a smile that was too innocent and out of place given what she was about to do. That thought made him grin a little as he watched Natasha kiss down his chest, his erection now standing full and ready against his stomach. Her hand wrapped around the base firmly, her soft tongue running up the underside from base to tip, just as slowly as he had been to her. The look she gave him was one that clearly said ‘payback’ once she reached the tip, her tongue flicking over the slit, lapping at the few drops of precome which had leaked out. Clint always forgot just how hard the mere scent of Natasha’s arousal made him. It never ceased to amaze him the things that woman could do to him. He let out a soft groan when Natasha slid a couple of inches into her mouth, her tongue working all those tricks on him that sent him utterly insane. Some part of him wanted to know where she had learnt all of those tricks, but then he remembered that he probably wouldn’t like the answer. Natasha had told him about her life back in Russia, back at the Red Room, he knew that he wouldn’t like the answer. All that mattered, was that everything she did was just fucking amazing. Clint bucked his hips a little bit, a series of groans escaping him. One hand moved to rest on the back of her head, gently tangling into her red curls. Before long, Clint felt that all too familiar feeling building up and he shifted slightly. 

“Not like this, Tasha…” His voice had dropped to just short of a whisper and Natasha immediately moved up, licking her smirking lips a little.

“Got you ready to blow already? You need to work on your stamina.” She grinned, a giggle leaving her as Clint wrapped an arm around her and flipped her onto her back, her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“You just drive me crazy, darlin’.” He smiled, leaning down to press a loving kiss to her lips. Clint teased her entrance with the head of his cock for a minute, loving the little sounds she made against his lips before he pushed inside her. Both of them moaned out, it had been far too long since they had been able to be this intimate together and fuck, it felt incredible. The archer gave her a moment to adjust before he pulled almost the full way out before pushing inside again, a soft groan leaving Natasha’s lips. 

“Fuck..!” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for another kiss. This one was rougher than the others, and much messier. This was just pure heated passion now, animalistic lust and need. Above all, it was love. It was pure love. Neither of them had ever felt this way about another before, not as strongly anyway. Clint knew of her past with Winter Soldier, and Natasha knew of Clint’s past, but both of them admitted that they had never felt so passionately about anyone like they did about each other before. Clint built up a pace, Natasha’s hips meeting his thrust for thrust. The sound of their moans and skin hitting skin was the only thing that could be heard around the room, and the occasional Russian curses from Natasha. The spy wrapped her legs a little tighter around Clint’s waist and used her strength to flip him onto his back, a smirk on both of their lips. It was Natasha who picked up the pace now, rising and falling down onto his thick erection, her hands resting on his thighs to steady herself. Clint’s hands gripped her hips, tighter and tighter as she moved faster and faster. She knew that she would be wearing these bruises for a good week now, but these bruises she would wear with pride. 

“Fuck- Tasha..!” Clint cried out, his thrusts becoming harder and much more erratic. Natasha let out a loud cry, one hand moving between her legs to rub at her clit in time with his thrusts. 

“Clint! OH FUCK!” All the breath left Natasha’s lungs with one final cry, her muscles tightening around his cock. 

“SHIT, TASHA!” It only took a few more thrusts until Clint let go, came completely undone beneath her, spilling everything he had inside her. After a few slower thrusts, Natasha collapsed onto his chest, the two of them panting heavily and sweating. 

“Fuck…” Clint whispered as he leaned in to press a loving kiss to her lips, one hand reaching up to cup her cheek as he pulled out of her. They sat in silence for a good hour, just enjoying the warmth of each other’s embrace, Natasha watching the way Clint’s chest would rise and fall with each soft breath. The aftermath of the sex was just as satisfying, the comfort that they gave each other, and the silence that filled the room. No words needed to be said, they both knew what the other was thinking. 

“Tasha..?” Clint spoke suddenly. Natasha looked up at him, noticing that there were traces of concern on his face. “We didn’t use protection…” He finished, eyes shifting to look at Natasha who to his surprise smiled at him. 

“We said that this was our last fight. Why not extend the family a little bit more?”


End file.
